


曠若開雲見日，何喜如之

by bdondon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 中世紀文學, 副標：克羅里找到線索, 告白, 學術研究, 展開一場探險, 後知後覺, 藝術電影, 酷兒研究, 阿茲拉菲爾：無所不在的酷兒笨蛋玩意兒守護者
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdondon/pseuds/bdondon
Summary: 發現阿茲拉菲爾千年來都愛著自己已經很令人驚訝，更令克羅里震驚的是自己還是從人類白紙黑字寫的書裡發現的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [such surpassing brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 

> So much thanks for Handful_of_Silence's permission and these fantastic works!
> 
> 標題則是考量了文章本身的意思和情境使用了《後漢書．卷七四上．袁紹傳》中雲開見日一詞的典故，而且因為文章本身體裁滿複雜的，除了本來的故事主線外還有各種偽報導和研究文獻，我就一節一節慢慢翻。

如果沒正好路過的話他也不會知道，但很多改變生命的小契機都是這樣發生的。你總會花上許多年用心規劃小細節——把接頭A栓進插槽B——但其實只差幾個步驟就可以上路的時候，它卻讓引擎停下來留給你一車子瓦斯味。一個放錯地方的公事包炸彈沒把納粹大佬解決掉。某人把四個有點討人厭的天主教徒丟出窗外，因此發生了三十年戰爭[1]。有人忘記清理培養皿過了夜後，接著砰！盤尼西林。

如果不是因為阿茲拉菲爾知道克羅里會翻翻白眼一副被噁心到的表情，他定會宣稱這都是神不可言說的旨意。

在一些情侶第一次約會後讓懷疑的嫩芽在他們心中慵懶舒展著，還有促使交通號誌忘記亮黃燈直接紅燈。克羅里搭乘北線到了芬奇利[2]，他愜意消磨這段旅程的方式就是在車廂裡頭讓溫度有點太過溫暖，散播那些牢騷不滿的種子。他提早幾站下車，計畫著好好享受午後陽光的溫暖，漫步到阿茲拉菲爾的書店

漫不經心踢著可樂罐經過刺青店，老實說克羅里沒有插手過刺青這檔事；這玩意兒同時出現在多個文明裡，人類樂於將自己的身體和墨水、色彩結合有很多原因。但他倒是沈迷於誘使人類倉促決定刺青設計，這些圖案的主人之後會好好沈澱出後悔的絕妙滋味。鐵絲圈圖案就是他其中一個得意發明。

因為他經過的是一間倫敦刺青潮店，一群二十幾歲身上穿著環（在四十年前會引起譁然的部位上）以及動物友善皮衣的年輕人們正在排隊，等著刺上幾何造型的狼啊、雄鹿之類的圖案在他們手臂上。所以他一點都不意外看見那個年輕人——精心雕琢的髮型、充分保濕的肌膚——驕傲的炫耀手上緊繃微紅的新刺青給一群朋友。他們全都一樣的年輕、苗條、髮型精緻。

「不知道你原來這麼虔誠，」他們其中一個這麼說，欣賞地端詳著刺青。「但這很讚就是了。」

「不是啦，」另一個說：「你看，這是亞茲拉斐爾[3]，不是嗎那茲？我前任也有一個，就在他腰上。」

納茲看起來像是很高興終於有人認出這個刺青是什麼，把手臂轉來轉去好好欣賞。他很顯然在這場討論中仍有點興奮，笑得像個小男孩那樣開心。

聽到「阿茲拉菲爾」克羅里的腦袋停擺了下，從來沒想過會為此多加留意的他差點因為驚訝絆倒自己，接著他甚至在發現腳移動前就自己晃了過去。

「嗨。」他展露自己最迷人的笑容，同時故作輕鬆地單手刷過髮鬢。最先說話那個穿著鼻環染金髮的男孩，馬上紅了臉還非常低調的偷瞥了他一眼。納茲眉開眼笑，而他回應的「嗨」則有點喘不過氣。

屢試不爽。

「抱歉打擾你們，但你們剛剛提到你有一個**阿茲拉菲爾**？」

「沒錯！」納茲微笑，急切地展現自己的手臂。「他不是那麼有名。雖然一部份是因為那部電影，但還是因為他別具意義，你知道，以刺青來說。那些象徵。」

克羅里幾乎馬上就沒在聽他說什麼，但出於禮貌還是發出同意的悶哼聲。他瞪著那個圖案，不確定要對自己看到的做何反應。老實說他也不知道自己預期什麼，但現在他在這裡，陽光溫暖他腳底下的地面，而他正盯著陌生人手上天使的圖案。

那是一個天使，這點倒是毋庸置疑。設計有著彩繪玻璃的風格，粗黑的外框線，四濺的色彩做為襯底。天使翅膀勝券在握地怒張著，油墨光亮的彩虹射線則是彰顯同志權益的顏色。高聳的顴骨和瘦削結實的手臂讓這個刺青看起來更像是一個有著令人眩目金髮、半裸的湯姆・希德斯頓[4]，或是另一個時下年輕人熱烈追捧的那種性感偶像。阿茲拉菲爾自己大概會（有點洋洋得意的）對這個比較揚起不認同的眉毛。

但還有其他東西讓克羅里噎得說不出話。這個刺青的天使一手懷抱著一大疊書坦露胸口，另一隻手則握著光滑閃耀著光芒的長劍。上臂部分緊緊纏繞著一隻在他肩膀上吐著舌頭的大蛇，黑色鱗片在天使一片白的袍子上顯得刺眼。

「這很不錯，」克羅里輕輕的說，有那麼一個瞬間他是真心的。但很快就調整過來，用他自己臨場發揮的長才開始套話：「我之前從來沒有聽過他。」

金髮那個看來已經從剛才安靜的欣賞之中回過神來，幸運的是克羅里現在再樂於聊聊不過了。

「納茲姆是個貨真價實的文學宅，知道所有那些古書裡的冷知識。他計畫要有這個刺青已經好多年了…嘿！我們正要去看一個和這些東西有關的藝術展，你應該要一起來…」

克羅里花了一些時間來擺脫這些越講越興致勃勃的年輕人，用幾句飽含歉意的「不」暗示如果可以的話他會去的拒絕之後，還拿了那個小朋友的電話號碼，只是他塞進口袋裡後紙片就被遺忘在深深的棉絮堆裡。他重新往原本的目的地啟程，只是腳步比之前更慢，畢竟他的大腦還忙著消化方才的資訊。

阿茲拉菲爾在人間有點名聲不應該讓他這麼驚訝，畢竟在地球上干涉這些人類的生命這麼久，他怎麼樣都該被注意到的。而且說到工作，看看其他那些大天使——全都一開始就氣焰囂張地走了，偶爾跳出來像是神聖又陰狠怨毒的地鼠，傳達偉大的旨意還要帶著一車管弦樂團，他們還有自己的主題蠟燭和以他們之名命名的大教堂。

不，克羅里真正該驚訝的是怎麼之前都沒聽過阿茲拉菲爾在人間的事蹟。

他蟄伏的好奇心現在已經被友善的戳醒，於是他做了自己能想到的唯一一件事。

克羅里轉頭馬上去做了一些調查。

* * *

_靈魂的苦澀折磨：朱尼厄斯的「對耶茲拉蜚爾的祈禱文和惡魔誘惑的敘事」，馬可仕・凱索，_ ** _盎格魯-撒克遜研究，卷十，3（1954年十一月）_ ** _[5]_

天使一直是中世紀文學最常見的主題，甚至也有批評認為針對這個主題繼續延伸是不必要的發展。從穆罕默德・哈珊[6]關於天使對伊斯蘭思想重要性的討論到蘇珊・戴爾梅[7]從早期到基督教復辟前期天使扮演的角色已有豐富的多卷著作。這些文獻已經可以很明確的指出天使這個概念：首先，非常大量的出現在中世紀文學中幾乎已是「常態」；再來他以宗教信仰來說是非常便於速記「力量和面對揮之不去誘惑」這一概念的符號。

然而，根據大英博物館在分段化學重組和修復文物的革新技術所更新的資料文獻，這看似已板上釘釘的天使文學領域卻出現了新的輓歌詩句，學者們命名為「對耶茲拉蜚爾的祈禱文」，寫作時代估計落在八世紀晚期和九世紀早期，之前都是殘片的狀態，禱文一直都不完整，但仍被認為是盎格魯-撒克遜信仰的驚鴻一瞥。然而詩句意外在羊皮紙卷表面下被發現——朱尼厄斯成捆的原稿得以揭露是得益於羊皮紙重複刮寫的特性——這意味著，透過小心仔細的光譜分析，完整的詩句得以重見天日。

根據評論家們例如莫伊拉·凱利[8]和大衛·布林-瓊斯[9]堅實的研究，似乎可以透過這篇詩歌鑽研出耶茲拉蜚爾之前一直不明朗的形象。一名不太被認識的天使，除了在幾位聖人的生命中和耶穌受難被提及外，這位天使也出現在詩歌中，通常是由不知名的敘事者懇求祂賜予力量面對審判和誘惑。這篇作品卻透露出耶茲拉蜚爾不僅僅是那些飽受慾望之苦靈魂的守護者（參見梅鐸（1953）和莫里森（1945））也是——不怎麼常見的——一個受誘惑煎熬，會犯錯、同時也受到惡魔誘惑威脅的人。

天使耶茲拉蜚爾所面對的誘惑，不僅僅是道德上的，還有私人的。正如同在為自己求而不得愛情哀嘆的敘事者（也暗示這些人是異教徒，或至少是還沒皈依教堂），天使也正在_ðam grimmestan gǽstgewinne_（靈魂的苦澀折磨）之中。天使哀悼自己友人的缺席，像是他失去了他——他死了，他_mín eaxlgesteall_（指死亡 [有時候也翻譯成「離我而去」或是「再也看不見」，參見博斯沃思] 與我並肩的同伴 ）暗示天使的友人已受到罪惡誘惑。_nǽdercyn_這個字被用來意指某種蛇，在修辭上架構出人類（man）墮落的迷惘和失落。一直以來有很多討論是關於天使耶茲拉蜚爾鋪天蓋地的哀思，究竟是對人類墮落的感傷（出於人類也一樣是由上帝創造，所以算是某種程度上的手足）；或他那份感情是如同士兵哀悼死去君王那般詩意的傳統羈絆。儘管天使對自己同儕哀悼的輓歌不是常見的文學題材，這算是人性化了他的天使形象。

這篇文章接下來會討論天使所哀悼的_ nǽdercyn _是象徵人類所面對的誘惑，而天使耶茲拉蜚爾會犯錯的特質代表他的人性化，也示範了人如何會受到自己親近的存在誘惑，所以這也是一種警告，提醒人們別疏忽這種形式的誘惑。

_免費預覽已結束，_ ** _如果想看更多請_ ** [ ** _點擊這裡_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469)

(TBC)

——————————————————————

[1]1618年的布拉格拋窗事件，但資料顯示是三個人被丟出去，所以我不知道是原作者筆誤還是維基有誤（畢竟我對這段歷史沒有很熟）

[2]芬奇利是英國北倫敦的一個地區。在歷史上芬奇利曾經屬於米德塞克斯郡，但在1965年被劃入大倫敦地區。

[3]原文使用Ezirafael

[4]大家熟悉的Tom Hiddleston，和後文提到真正和「那部電影」有關的蒂妲·絲雲頓共演過一部電影

[5]_'Bitterest Torment of Soul': Junius' An Invocation to Ezraþāl and the Narrative of Demonic Temptation,_' Marcus Kelso, **_Anglo-Saxon Studies, _Volume 10, 3 (November 1954)**

[6]Muhammad Hossein，伊朗哲學和法學家

[7]Susan MacDairmaid，我找不到確切的資訊，但有一位Sue MacDiarmid是蘇格蘭作家Hugh MacDiarmid的編輯和設計師。

[8]Moira Kelly，有一個澳洲人道主義工作者也是這個名字，但是。

[9]David Bryn-Jones，其實我本來一直以為前面那些名字都是作者掰的，但這位是真ㄉ史學家，所以。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章有非常多同志/或相關的聖人或藝術資料，有興趣可以用關鍵字查查看！  
有幾張宗教畫真的是一看就hella gay…

簡單搜尋後克羅里勉勉強強只找到一系列無聊透頂的文獻，內容都是人類在發明迪斯可、好酒和電視之前寫的愚蠢玩意兒。他對享受這種折磨毫無興趣，所以決定深個呼吸，正了正衣襟好好拜訪一間書店。  
  
克羅里跨過門檻，看看這些閃閃發光書架上狀態絕佳、排列整齊的書籍。他甚至開始有種感覺——如果自己不是惡魔——可能會說那是罪惡感。但他從來都不是書店的常客，至少從他們發明電影後就不是，而且如果被阿茲拉菲爾發現了……總之一個惡魔還是有他的忠誠需要維護，雖然薄情又善變但無論如何最終還是有那麼點忠誠度的。如果阿茲拉菲爾知道克羅里光顧了對手的生意，（儘管他並不是真的在賣書）還是會覺得被冒犯了吧。  
  
這間書店看起來本來是基督教書店——招牌上有隻胖鴿子啣著樹枝——但有些商品又被店主調整過了。如果不是店主，也是有某個人考量了收支平衡，為了經濟上的利益在庫存中加入了其他「靈學相關」有的沒的，像是水晶啊、還有如何找到你的脈輪的書籍。克羅里花了幾分鐘默默嘲笑不同顏色的石頭竟然聲稱可以帶來好運，只因為某人用如尼文寫了個「牛」在上面。接著享受在冥想的香氛裡還驚喜發現正好有買二送一的優惠，哈哈克羅里發大財！

在鈴鈴作響的展示捕夢網和「凱爾特和諧」[1]的CD櫃之間，克羅里找到一架子聖人卡牌。他翻來翻去，不禁好奇為什麼人類全都覺得天使身材會很健美，而且所有的聖人看起來都有點不爽，像是有人告訴他們剛剛上了整人大爆笑那樣。而這就是他發現「那個」的時候，非常不正確的被放在聖安波羅修和聖巴爾德里克[2]之間。  
  
保守來說，這卡片幾乎就和刺青一樣滑稽荒謬。天使亞茲拉斐爾[3]（卡片上是這樣稱呼的）優美地赤腳站在綠油油的山崗上，看起來差不多有一百八那麼高（同時阿茲拉菲爾本身呢，幾乎都碰不到超市裡最上面那一層），穿著散發珍珠光澤的天堂罩衫還開得不多也不少正好可以看見那些挑透的胸部。而且和其他印刷天使一樣，這個亞茲拉斐爾的腹肌分明得可以削胡蘿蔔，他華美的捲髮也以一點都不合理的方式垂墜在肩膀上，腦袋後面裝飾著天堂聖光的光環。那茲刺青上的那隻黑蛇又出現了，盤旋在天使身上，眼中閃爍著不懷好意的光芒死盯著他的仇敵。天使也用「我就是正義的化身」的眼神瞪回去，橫過整個牌面用劍指向他。  
  
比起那個刺青…這畫面好像沒有那麼扯蛋了，本來是有點失望，但克羅里想到可以把這個秀給天使看欣賞他想發怒又嚇壞了的表情，又讓他雀躍起來。要嘛天使這麼多年來都完全不知道自己這些形象，或是他知道但一直以來都對此太過尷尬所以總想辦法把克羅里蒙在鼓裡。  
  
兩種可能性都會推論出一樣令他滿意的反應。  
  
顧櫃檯的女子佩戴著看起來就串得太多的念珠，以及意圖把所有彩虹的顏色都穿在身上的穿搭，看到他拿了那副牌和線香後給了他一個眼神——像是努力想要說什麼。而幸好克羅里現在心情很好，如果她打算要說服他加入什麼讀經團體，他只會讓她吃上一張違停罰單；或是一場透過冥想免費探索宇宙奧秘的旅程。  
  
「如果你對酷兒聖人有興趣，」她輕輕地說，並指向書店另一端漆得大紅的書架。「我們現在有提供相關書籍，而且正值同志驕傲活動期間，有打八折優惠喔。」  
  
克羅里差點就要被自己的舌頭噎死。他的大腦現在就像跳針的唱盤機。  
  
而這就是整趟冒險比之前好上千百倍的時刻。

* * *

  
  
_**最新文章**_：  
  
天使亞茲拉斐爾：被遺忘的酷兒同伴還有同性慾望的守護者  
2005年3月13日星期四－里奧諾拉·戈梅茲  
  
要使天使亞茲拉斐爾的名聲真正普及給大眾知道是一條漫長的路。儘管不像聖巴斯弟盎或是義大利蒙它佛津的聖母[4]那麼之名。但這位天使從中世紀以來就始終維持著他對性少數族群守護、幫助的聲譽。  
  
就像許多歷史材料或文學創作，現在已經很難知道哪些是誇誇其詞哪些又是低估了，但我們會試著盡量接近真實。即使是早在中世紀那樣的年代，亞茲拉斐爾已經被很多文獻提及，大多數都是關於強烈同性友愛關係的主題（或至少當時他們是這樣稱呼的，但我們都知道阿基里斯和帕特羅克洛斯絕對不只是表兄弟，對吧？看看妳啊特洛伊）。他在《聖徒行傳（Acta Sanctorum）》中不同聖人的紀錄裡都被提到（以耶茲拉蜚爾這個名字），拜訪及撫慰第三世紀的基督殉道者斐理吉達和頗佩秋雅[5]，促使他們更加堅定他們的信仰與對彼此的愛。他現身並且主持了羅馬士兵之間靈魂的結合，聖思齊與聖保士[6]是很輕易可以被解讀為早期同性婚姻關係的代表。  
  
接著我們來看北歐的基督教編制，有許多和聖亞茲拉斐爾有關的祈禱紀錄被收錄在明谷修院。由聖伯爾納鐸[7]，這位知名、且很有可能是同志的熙篤會修士一手創立。他最為人所知的就是筆下那些講述基督與聖馬拉奇[8]親密關係，富有同性戀色彩的詩詞創作。然而除此之外就沒有更多細節了。  
  
早期這些關於幻象或神秘型象的研究發展和大多數學院白人男性做的研究差不多——要嘛否認，從中找出「舒適的」言外之意；要嘛就是直接抹除。這位天使的肖像表現出的是很典型的「征服惡魔」姿勢，都會搭配惡魔在腳下或是正在戰鬥的過程中。你可以在下面這張前拉斐爾派的畫作中看見這樣的場景：由愛德華·伯恩－瓊斯[9]繪製，和他標誌性的繪圖主題——惡魔=誘惑，天使則正在抵抗。然而有許多相關資料都顯示天使亞茲拉斐爾面臨的情況不太一樣，他與惡魔的抗爭通常被解讀飽受不被接受的同性戀情所苦。就如同雅各和天使摔角的在許多畫作中看起來都超級gay那樣，有為數眾多的畫作都是天使亞茲拉斐爾和惡魔以差不多程度的裸露他們的閃閃動人的肉體，隱而未明的同性情慾就這樣重播了至少三百回。  
  
所以現在有越來越多的酷兒研究（和那些眼睛沒瞎的人們）開始將和惡魔抗爭這個主題解讀為對自我認同的掙扎，或著甚至是，對於千夫所指、不見容於社會的感情的掙扎。而亞茲拉斐爾這個主題正是一個相當適合作為克服內在或外化恐同情節的象徵…… **Read more**

(TBC)

——————————————————————

  
[1]Celtic Harmony Music，一個寬泛的音樂類型，泛指西歐凱爾特人的傳統民間音樂。但實際上因為古音已經失傳，所以泛指口頭傳播的民俗音樂也包含錄製下來的流行樂。凱爾特音樂一詞通常用來指愛爾蘭和蘇格蘭音樂，但兩地的的傳統音樂人卻很避諱使用這個名詞，除非迫於市場需要。  
  
[2]St.Ambrosius，聖安波羅修，4世紀基督教著名的拉丁教父之一。他也是羅馬公教公認的四大教會聖師之一。  
St.Balderic：聖巴爾德里克法國小鎮Montfaucon創始修道院長。應該是暗示說卡片排列的順序是按照字母順序。  
  
[3]原文使用Ezirafael  
  
[4]St.Sebastian，聖巴斯弟盎是一位殉道聖人。常見於藝術和文學作品中，因為其健美的外表和憂鬱痛苦的神情長久以來使男同志基督徒深獲感召，也被認為是歷史上第一個男同志icon。  
Madonna of Montevergine：被認為是從中世紀就開始守護LGBTQ性少數的守護者。例如1256曾拯救過一對同志伴侶的事蹟。  
  
[5]Felicity and Perpetua，中文譯名沒有統一但我選用了陳美玲碩士論文的翻譯。〈初代女殉道者頗佩秋雅〉，台灣神學院碩士論文，1999  
  
[6]saints Sergius and Bacchus，聖思齊與聖保士是羅馬基督徒士兵，在教徒的身份暴露後遭受酷刑。聖思齊在酷刑中死亡，聖保士最終被斬首。  
  
[7]St.Abbot Bernard，明谷修院（Clairvaux abbey）創辦人  
  
[8]Saint Malachy，愛爾蘭聖徒和阿馬大主教，是原生愛爾蘭人中第一位被封為聖徒。  
  
[9]Edward Burne-Jones，英國藝術家和設計師，前拉斐爾派後期最重要的藝術家。  
文中提到的畫作是[The Doom Fulfilled ](http://www.victorianweb.org/painting/bj/paintings/p7.html)(1888) 原作：雖然想像阿茲在這張圖裡那個形象會很好笑，克羅里倒是已經笑不太出來。


	3. Chapter 3

克羅里讀完幾個網站已經午夜時分，他坐了一會兒抹了把臉。外面的車聲熙熙攘攘，還有喝醉的人大喊大叫，呼應著刺耳尖銳的笑聲。牆上的鐘滴答作響惹人心煩，克羅里覺得心累。  
  
現在的情況是…好吧，情況是這樣的：  
  
克羅里一直以來有些想法。主要是關於他的「對手」。或許一個不自重的惡魔會覺得這些想法很有意思值得一試，但對克羅里來說這些想法像是拉出地毯邀請大家來吃點零食猜猜啞謎。這已經纏繞著他幾千年了，而且在這幾個世紀裡這些想法似乎已經找到理由不再繼續煩他，他們各自為政，除了偶爾幾個不合時宜的時候會跑出來以外，一切都好，他們甚至有了共識。他準備了一個避難所，一旦他對阿茲拉菲爾有了任何感覺——而且他不打算成為第一個命名那是什麼的人，絕不——那同時是危險而且不可能發生的事，而且他們最好什麼都別說（尤其是他自己），如果他什麼都不說，繼續忽略任何背叛自己的蛛絲馬跡，彌平不定期飲酒會延生出的任何枝節，他們還是可以和一直以來那樣相處。  
  
但那是在世界末日沒發生之前的日子，在他們開始減少交易而增加了更多友誼之前。這幾乎也算得上是某種「關係」。 在阿茲拉菲爾開始吱吱咂咂地侵入他的生活（反過來說他其實也是）之前。他們的生活現在已經像是潮汐，規律又舒心地拍打上海岸，而且沒有任何人下/上來要殺了或糾正他們什麼。  
  
但現在知道那些後，他才知道原來讓阿茲拉菲爾進入自己的生活裡並不違反什麼規矩。甚至發現原來天使顯然是某種接受自我認同的酷兒守護者。  
  
這也沒什麼關係，真的。  
  
但現在出現了一個克羅里從沒想過的可能性。一個讓他渾身燥熱、焦慮，而且感到打擊的可能性。而他一直以來都只敢悄悄地癡迷於此。  
  
現在狀況（也）是這樣的：  
  
對天使（和惡魔）這樣的存在來說，性或性別並無意義。但也不是說他們不能為此作出什麼努力，而且在古早以前克羅里就試過很多次了。引誘人們犯罪的經典作法總是用上一兩個慾望的絆腳石讓他們跌倒，雖然從現在看來這麼做是有點廉價又做作啦。但神聖或超自然的生物並不是人類，所以面對慾望，他們也不曾有過一樣的經驗或動力。  
  
但他們可以愛。  
  
克羅里，在他最自怨自艾的時刻，認為自己他媽的簡直是這個主題的專家。  
  
克羅里總是（或許帶有點私心地）認為阿茲拉菲爾和其他天使一樣，面對全人類的時候擁有宏觀的大愛，但個別來說總是迴避這個話題。對所有事物平等的愛，甚至對克羅里也一樣，但那是那一種和善、正面意義的、在錯誤的日子送來一張塞著錢的生日賀卡，要你為自己買點好東西像你還在念小學的那種愛。愛，但保有距離，並不緊密而且與個人無關。  
  
但現在，至少根據這些流言蜚語，阿茲拉菲爾在大半個中世紀都在幫助一大堆的酷兒烈士和教堂人士。代表這當中一定有些什麼，他對愛的理解超越了一般天使的標準，不只是對人類全面性的愛。阿茲拉菲爾可能，而且顯然是，在選擇上有某種偏好。  
  
所以他可以（雖然只是有可能）在個人層次上的，愛上某人。  
  
克羅里的「想法」一點幫助也沒有的歡呼起來。  
  
克羅里叫它們現在、馬上滾開！

* * *

  
  
這就只是「一件事」，克羅里暗自下了決心。雖然已經過了好幾個世紀，但他已經是個成熟的大人了[1]完全有餘裕處理這件事。  
  
他在喝得爛醉的時候做了這個決定，當時為了平復焦慮他喝了一杯白蘇維翁[2]而他那些奔馳的念頭躺在沙發上，像漂流木一樣在旁邊晃呀晃的，好奇他為什麼不就去問問阿茲拉菲爾呢？像是他真的也曾經這樣考慮過似的；像是他曾經考慮和克羅里發展這種關係似的。  
  
所以傍晚的時候他邀請了自己前往天使的書店，帶上一些相當不錯的雪利酒（絕佳的年份，為了特殊時刻準備），還穿上他最飄撇[3]的衣服。  
  
顯然阿茲拉菲爾完全沒發現。  
  
無論什麼時候見到克羅里他都會微笑，儘管現在他正抱著一大疊書要放回書架上，腰桿還因為書的重量尷尬地向後彎著。  
  
「用桌上那個杯墊吧，有好幾個呢。」他從一疊書後面甕裡甕氣說著：「等等就來！」  
  
克羅里，一如往常，忽視他剛剛講的那些逕自召喚了一些玻璃杯來。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾拉正了背心翹起來的邊緣，拍拍身上灰塵。他瞧見玻璃杯的時候眉毛就揚了起來。  
  
「我們現在是打算要喝醉是嗎？」他用玩笑的輕鬆語氣這樣說，接著發現了雪利酒。「喔！這太好太好了親愛的，今天是什麼日子嗎？」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾眼神指向那些玻璃杯，必須承認，它們比起平常喝紅酒的杯子更「高級」一點。  
  
「醉到昏天暗地！這永遠都是個計畫！」克羅里應到，接著打開酒瓶。阿茲拉菲爾不認同地嘖了幾聲，但還是笑呵呵地一起舉杯。  
  
克羅里持續喝了好一陣子都沒有停，酒瓶在他們話當年的時候早就空了。  
  
「然後呢…」阿茲拉菲爾正抱怨到一半。克羅里可以想像他之前氣急敗壞的樣子，而且看在禮貌的份上讓這個自己想像默默細火慢燉著。他的雙頰漲得紅紅亮亮，在他身上顯得非常好看。「就因為遊行，我必須繞好大一圈……幾乎又要花上四十分鐘，我才能走出來和那個有幾本大頭書的傢伙面交。但一切都太遲了，他早就離開，然後我必須使用那個討厭的移動式電話[4]去道歉……」  
  
「你不喜歡遊行？」克羅里忍不住打斷。如同他那些大師級的計劃，他非常擅於搖晃酒杯。當他要接住空瓶的時候手肘還滑下桌面，這時才發現酒瓶早就空了，只好惡狠狠地瞪著它。  
  
「並不能因為這樣就說我討厭遊行…」  
  
「我以為你們那邊的已經漸漸改變你對於同性戀的想法了。」  
  
酒瓶勉為其難的自行補滿，克羅里往後靠了去，對自己這傑出的一手非常滿意。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾瞪了他一眼。  
「才不是我那邊的。」他深受冒犯地說了這句後，還非常不屑地拉正自己的背心。「他們從哪裡得到那種荒謬的看法和我一點關係都沒有，老實說，絕對沒有。我覺得他們每年舉行這種盛大的派對是一件非常美好的事情，我只是希望不要阻礙了交通而已。」  
  
「嗯嗯嗯…」克羅里什麼都沒回應地回應他。接著他假裝自己很隨意，說道：「我之前經過了一間店，他們展示了那些近年來出櫃的聖徒。我好奇你認不認識他們當中哪一個，天使。」  
「噢，他們有好多好多，所以我不認為有這種可能性。我又不可能同時出現在所有地方。我想念法蘭西時期的那些只因為某些傻子認為被海水歷練過的石頭很適合建立修道院成立的讀經聚會。」  
  
克羅里倒滿了阿茲拉菲爾的酒杯。天使一邊講著自己早年的事蹟，一邊刷過自己翹得亂七八糟的捲髮。接著把手放在起伏的小腹上休息，看起來就像個一團糟的牛津教授。  
  
「你認識任何一個思齊[5]嗎？三世紀時的羅馬？」  
  
「噢！」想到這個名字讓阿茲拉菲爾看起來很愉快。「天啊，我好久沒聽到這個名字了。可愛的傢伙，我還去過他的婚禮呢。那邊有好多好多紅酒…如果我記得沒錯…」  
  
「這聽起來有點記憶模糊哈。」  
  
「嗯嗯，你是對的。羅馬紅酒，非常厲害。」  
  
「而且你曾經當過修士不是嗎？早些年的時候，」克羅里繼續謹慎的拋出其實精心規劃過的閒聊。「我記得你花上整整五十年在文書房呢。」  
  
「這讓我回到過去…主啊，那些小房間。」  
  
「你曾待在明谷修院？」  
  
「不確定誒，」阿茲拉菲爾說，含混回應著直到他在舌頭下找到答案。「哦，對了，我曾在那裡。一段時間，我在伯爾納鐸死後就離開了，去了別的地方。」  
  
「我記得伯爾納鐸，」克羅里說，忍不住坐直了身子。雪利酒比以往都滑順，如果他足夠清醒的話他就會把杯底剩下那些討人厭的湯湯水水都一口乾了。他以前發明了侍酒師這個概念，而每次看到人們裝腔作勢聲稱對葡萄懂很多的時候都樂不可支。「我是那個付錢給娼妓試著讓他上床的人。」  
  
「你沒有！」  
  
「我有。付了以當時來說好大的一筆錢。然後他嚇到跳起來試著爬出窗戶，結果扭傷腳踝。」  
  
「他不是用這種方式拒絕的吧我不這麼想，」阿茲拉菲爾開始搖晃著腦袋，像是克羅里應該要更明白這些細節。「他為他的伴侶寫過一些相當刺激的詩啊我記得。」  
  
克羅里的那些想法開始鬆脫一兩根線了，他花了好一番工夫才把話題拉回他想要的方向。  
  
「你那時候從來沒被誘惑嗎？」  
  
「哼嗯？」阿茲拉菲爾酒正倒到一半，他的臉頰開始浮起一層淡淡的玫瑰紅，看起來真的是非常非常醉了。接著在雙手來得及摀住嘴巴前還打了酒嗝。「你剛剛說什麼，親愛的？」  
  
「所有那些人類撰寫的，關於感情和穀倉裡的嬉戲。你從來沒有自己試過嗎？」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾試著讓自己看起來被冒犯，但他的表情搖擺模模糊糊地表現出忿忿不平的樣子。  
  
「絕對不。按規矩來說這絕對是不允許的，而且你知道我們不是那樣被創造出來的。即使是你也該知道！」  
  
「啊，但我老早就放手試試看了，天使。慾望、愛情，所有那些她禁止的。」  
  
「啊，好的，愛情。」阿茲拉菲爾說。看來克羅里那句話讓他不得不停頓一會兒，因為他開始盯著那些滿佈灰塵的盒子和他的電腦中間的距離。而且有那麼一瞬間，看起來非常、非常傷心。他停止搖晃酒杯，讓杯中的酒水在玻璃杯中掀起小小起伏後靜置下來。克羅里立刻對自己剛剛開口說的那些感到後悔，這段對談的發展讓他像擱淺的鮭魚那樣掙扎且不知所措。  
  
有好長一段時間，阿茲拉菲爾都沒有說話。  
  
「我看過那會對人造成什麼影響，」他說：「如何毀了他們，如何讓他們成為最好也是最糟的自己。愛是他創造過最好的事物，克羅里，但它會使人更要命的像個人類。那不是什麼我曾經想要自己去嘗試的事物，然而……」  
  
他憂鬱的安靜了下來，克羅里也無法回應什麼。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾看著他，又打了個嗝，歪歪扭扭地笑了。  
  
「附帶一提，我喜歡你今天的西裝，相當的時髦。」  
  
「ㄒㄒㄧ謝了。」克羅里回道，接著用手肘打翻酒杯讓自己像個笨蛋。[6]  
  
然後那個時刻就這樣過去了。他們開始玩牌，克羅里作弊的技術糟糕透頂，還試著不要記住阿茲拉菲爾笑起來時臉上的線條。  
  
  
(TBC)  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
[1]原文：He was mature enough to handle this.我忍不住用爛梗對不起  
  
[2]Sauvignon Blanc，又譯作長相思。（雖然我不知道這個譯名在這邊有什麼功能嗎 有嗎）  
  
[3]phiau-phiat，英俊瀟灑的意思，覺得台語在這裡更能表現sharp的語境所以。  
  
[4]mobile telephone，考量到阿茲拉菲爾對現代科技的理解要晚上幾十年（或以上）。  
  
[5]Sergius，前一節文獻裡出現過疑似是同志伴侶的羅馬士兵聖思齊和聖保士。

[6]原文：Thankss，用注音符號ㄒ（si）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就當作慶祝七夕了（oh no）

**視與聽[1]，第145期（2004年2月）**  
** 打破典範的電影典範：緬懷德瑞克·賈曼[2]——湯瑪辛・凱莉**  
  
可能不少人會驚訝，但是沒錯，富有遠見的英國導演德瑞克·賈曼如今已逝世20週年。一位耿直的同志電影製作者，他的電影捕捉了80年代的宗教熱忱和憤怒嘶吼的龐克精神，並啟發了世世代代的酷兒藝術家傳承他的意志。  
  
因此BFI Southbank[3]這一季特別推出他的經典作品，包含：《塞巴斯提安》、《愛德華二世》、《浮世繪》[4]。但還有一部片可能會讓一些賈曼狂熱粉絲非常驚訝——《索多瑪：在針尖上漫舞（1986）》[5]。按時序來看，這部片正好夾在探討形而上思想  
的《天使的話》[6]和極端強烈、充滿同志情慾的自傳性電影《浮世繪》之間，除了那些最勤奮的賈曼影迷之外，這部寶藏一直以來都被世人所遺忘。當年上映時完全是票房慘案，就連瑪莉·惠特豪斯[7]到英國電影分級委員會拒絕為這部片分級的成功宣傳都無法挽回票房的慘澹。  
  
然而還是有一群人相當喜愛這個規模較小的作品，它依循了賈曼在《塞巴斯提安》和《天使的話》以宗教對比同志主題上的傳統，在整整兩個小時的片長最後，索多瑪和葛摩拉的故事切換成好幾張聖經節錄的字卡快照。賈曼愛用演員蒂妲·絲雲頓在這裡扮演的是一個雌雄莫辨的形象，視覺上讓人想起她在《歐蘭朵》[8]和《康斯坦丁》的表現。飾演飽受無盡時間折磨之苦的天使阿茲拉斐[9]，在至今所有關於欲望、壓抑和經年累月暴力業果的故事中他都在場。有一幕是羅馬百夫長在陽光灑落的床邊為自己垂死的愛人痛哭，沒人發現阿茲拉斐也悄悄的站在房間角落淌著淚水。大部分評論都認為這段戲中，僕人拒絕碰觸他愛人「有病的血」替他收屍，表現出的排斥情緒是對照當時愛滋疫情的社會處境，這富有洞見的安排增加了他日後在耶穌腳邊哀求的悲痛與急迫。  
  
大衛和約拿單的悲劇[10]在這裡有完整的呈現，兩個浴血的士兵緊緊擁抱著彼此，與此同時搭配上茱蒂·丹契朗誦雅歌[11]和利未記[12]的聲音。絲雲頓飾演的阿茲拉斐，目睹了約拿單在基利波山上的死，出離憤怒地在人類的尖叫中殲滅了進犯的軍隊。這是非常強烈的表現手法，一連串充滿情緒轉折的片段，讓觀眾幾乎沒什麼心理準備就迎來結局也是這部片評價如此災難的原因。最後飽受折磨的天使到了防營尋求安身之處，在互相合意的情況下天使與當地居民進行了（以當時來說）相當大膽的性愛場景，以充滿神性的群交點燃了整個城鎮的熱情。  
  
賈曼並不是第一個將天使阿茲拉菲爾形象應用在同志情慾上的人，早年好萊塢同志導演朵洛西·阿茲納[13]選了比利・海因斯[14]飾演她浪漫悲劇電影《深夜船隻》的男主角，正好在他因為拒絕否認同志身份被迫息影的幾年之前。當中有一幕就是即將結婚的男主角向天使祈求指引，也是隱諱的暗示觀眾他的性向正是阻礙婚姻幸福的原因。但賈曼是少數電影從業人員中有勇氣與能力，在神聖又隱密的神蹟與同性情慾經驗之間畫上一條赤裸露骨的界線，天使作為上帝旨意的傳信者毫不掩飾的祝福各種形式的關係，尤其，甚至更明晰地說，他在那些大膽又夢幻的閃回畫面中，坦露出自己過往對同性情慾的經驗。  
  
這不是賈曼最好的電影——完全沒有他後期那些反柴契爾主義作品裡「管你去死」的龐克特色——但這個主題（以自己的方式），相當溫和的探索了主角的同性情慾無論在本身內在還是外部所施加的壓抑折磨，以及天使無條件的接納，這在當時都是相當獨特的題材，而且絕對需要讓更廣大的觀眾看見。  
  
〈德瑞克·賈曼：週年回顧〉影展將在BFI Southbank上映，時間從2/8到2/21。  
《索多瑪：在針尖上漫舞》放映時間是晚上九點（2/10～2/15）  
這部也有收錄在德瑞克·賈曼套組內，有興趣的話可以到我們的網路商店上購買。

* * *

  
這點子真的是蠢透了，他對自己說，氣到冒煙。他們早就在沙地上劃清界線，不是嗎？但當那條線在沙土中灰飛煙滅的時候，克羅里早就去準備好了材料要回來建造峭壁程度的保護牆讓事態更「壁壘分明」。老實說他並不真的確定在那次談話後他們到底做了什麼結論，但無論如何，就是那樣了。停下來吧。  
  
他記得納茲旁邊那個金髮的孩子提過一部電影，而他的好奇心終究佔了上風，在他還忙著煩惱的傍晚時分狠狠絆了他一腳。  
  
當他看到電影裡的「阿茲拉斐」差點沒嗆到，絲製的罩衫閃耀著充滿藝術情調、精緻優雅的光澤。演員緩緩地移動，好像他們是半走半飄著。克羅里之前看過阿茲拉菲爾用腳行旅過，他總是穿著一雙保養得宜的棕色膠鞋，和電影裡飄來飄去的阿茲拉菲爾穿的芭蕾舞鞋一點關聯都沒有。  
  
這個阿茲拉菲爾，演得很不錯但無論如何還是錯了。蒼白無力的盯著遠方，苦著張臉喃喃韜唸著關於信仰和存在的格言警句。克羅里確認了一下時間軸，然後邊咒罵了幾句邊丟了顆花生進嘴裡。  
  
該死堅定的意志力讓他不至於放棄，但依然，他還是要坐上兩個小時盯著這個垃圾看。  
  
這部片持續上演著一些會讓真正的阿茲拉菲爾蒙羞的漂亮空話。  
  
「我，身為一個天使，無法成為人類，但我的靈魂卻渴望那些碧落黃泉。」天使坐在塑膠製的石頭上和用便宜道具搭建出來應該要看起來是巴勒斯坦的佈景裡。克羅里充滿感情的悲鳴，然後對螢幕丟了一顆花生。  
  
他在想自己是不是應該讓阿茲拉菲爾知道這部電影，雖然天使可能會因為尷尬把他一屁股踢出去，但至少他可以故作輕鬆、一笑置之，假裝自己一點都不焦慮。至少那會是一個有趣的夜晚。  
  
克羅里開始在那些憂鬱的聖經段落打起瞌睡，同時阿茲拉菲爾仍舊固執的吟唱原罪在生命中扮演的角色，現在克羅里希望阿茲拉菲爾在這裡了，至少他們還可以一起抱怨。  
  
他的嘴巴因為炒花生的鹽分開始乾澀，此時天使出現在猶地亞版本的水手酒吧——因為，ok，他懂了，時代背景的錯誤——以天仙般的姿態祝福這群碼頭工人和船員。再一次，這看起來是個cue點，讓演員直盯著鏡頭，輕聲訴說出他對某位墮天使沒有希望的愛。  
  
「或許曾經有那樣的時候，」天使脆弱得一觸即碎。「我活在短暫的夢境裡，但現在那個夢境隨著晨起的細語煙消雲散。他走了，我被獨自留在這再也不同的雲端。」  
  
此時克羅里極盡能事用最強烈的字眼咒罵起來，並且把自己深深埋進靠枕裡。他從來不曾是那種會在沙發上放枕頭的惡魔，但萬幸的是沙發知道他現在很需要這個。  
  
接著他被那個「夢境」好好招待了一番：模模糊糊的閃回裡出現兩個天使，一個白翅膀的和一個黑翅膀的，黑的那個還有愚蠢的叉尾巴。他們在伊甸園共享禁忌的歡愉，用極為藝術的方式躺在枝葉上。克羅里緊緊閉著唇馬上不犯睏了，而且他發現自己極為痛苦的吞著口水。  
  
回到現在的畫面，隨著攝影機充滿愛意的一覽酒吧的沙塵和客人們那張臭臉，那個天使在一個黑髮水手的懷裡得到慰藉，誇張得好像不用錢的眼妝讓那個水手的表情更邪惡——讓阿茲拉菲爾想起他的那條蛇——自信挑逗的眼神搭上那雙皮製的鞋，都讓克羅里忍不住要坐立不安。這不是阿茲拉菲爾，看起來完全不像他，但看見這齣情色的鬧劇又讓他覺得自己對不起他、背叛了他。  
  
在安妮·藍妮克絲[15]的歌聲慢慢進來的時候，克羅里想盡辦法要在那個還頗為優雅的性愛場景坐直，而且不，他受不了了。他甚至撐不到最後那幕群交名場面就把電視關了，迅速有效率，呼吸困難還莫名的滿頭大汗。  
  
那個指的就是在他，他知道。OK，他早就在模糊的煙霧之中讀到徵兆，早就在那些詩句或隨便什麼關於阿茲拉菲爾如何對抗那個宿敵，那個關於對抗誘惑或異性戀霸權的隱喻。而且好吧，去他的！那些流言才沒辦拉讓他苦惱。  
  
但現在有個自命不凡的電影製作人來了，暗示那個瘦巴巴、看起來很鮮肉[16]的阿茲拉菲爾竟然已經渴望著他的惡魔愛人好幾百年。雖然那傢伙是個粗魯的混蛋、深色的頭髮就像是……  
  
這讓他……好吧，他不知道該怎麼反應。  
  
因為這些東西他都看過了，這些故事、詩句甚至影片，他們都不是真的。  
  
那些都不是真的，不管是對他，還是對阿茲拉菲爾。他們故事裡的那個「亞茲拉斐爾」，渴望著他的、深愛著他除了痛苦什麼都得不到的，並不是他的阿茲拉菲爾。老是挑惕個不停又那麼人類，那才是阿茲拉菲爾。  
  
克羅里不能擁有那個。他不可能擁有那個也愛著他、想要他的阿茲拉菲爾。  
  
下個瞬間他想著，畢竟他情難自己，見鬼了為什麼他不行。

(TBC)  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
  
[1]Sight and Sound，英國電影月刊創立於1932。  
  
[2]Derek Jarman，1942年1月31日－1994年2月19日。New Queer Cinema的代表導演，同時也是同志權益運動的一員、無神論者。1986被診斷出HIV帶原。  
  
[3]無法找到通用的譯名，但這是英國電影學院運營的藝術電影院，致力於推廣經典、獨立和非英語的電影。  
  
[4]按照順序是：Sebastiane（1976）、Edward II（1991）、Caravaggio（1986）  
  
[5]Sodom: On the Head of a Pin (1986)，這部片是作者杜撰的，但用上了「大頭針上可以有幾個天使跳舞」的梗  
  
[6]The Angelic Conversation（1985）  
  
[7]Mary Whitehouse，反對社會自由主義和主流英國媒體（尤其是BBC)的英國社會活動家。  
  
[8]Orlando（1993），改編自英國作家吳爾芙的同名小說。小說和電影都是在女性主義發展上非常重要的作品，電影則在大眾之間引起關於性別氣質的廣泛討論。  
  
[9]原文使用Aziraph  
  
[10]David and Jonathan，約拿單在密抹英勇殺敵，大衛也顯出同樣的勇氣。他們都堅信耶和華有能力施行拯救。儘管其他以色列人都畏縮不前，大衛卻勇敢地迎戰歌利亞。結果「約拿單的心和大衛的心就連在一起，約拿單愛大衛就像愛自己一樣」。（撒母耳記上17：1-18：4）  
  
[11]Song of Solomon，舊約聖經詩歌智慧書的第五卷。雅歌這個名字取自書中的首句：「所羅門的歌，是歌中的雅歌。」根據希伯來文的意譯，該作「歌中之歌」。意即卓越絶倫的歌。  
  
[12]Book of Leviticus，摩西五經中的第三本。內容主要是記述有關選自利未族的祭司團所需謹守的一切律例。名字取自書中開首的一句，韋依格拉，實際的意思是「他呼叫」。後來猶太人也把此書稱為祭司的手冊。  
  
[13]Dorothy Arzner，美國電影導演，她在好萊塢的職業生涯從20世紀20年代的沉默時代延伸到20世紀40年代初。直到1943年退休都是當時好萊塢唯一一位女性導演。  
  
[14]William "Billy" Haines，美國影星，在1930年代被迫息影後與終生伴侶Jimmie Shields共同經營室內設計事業。  
  
[15]Annie Lennox，OBE，蘇格蘭女歌手。  
  
[16]twink，纖瘦又年輕漂亮的男同志。我考慮過很多用詞（妹仔、弟弟）但還是沒有最後那個適合…


	5. Chapter 5

_Time Out倫敦[1]-線上閱讀-藝術與文化-展覽-本週新訊_  
**天使就在Out!House：4/5**  
  
托馬茲・柯瓦斯基[2]的新展覽這次將把我們帶回熟悉的領域。從小生長在天主教家庭，柯瓦斯基的作品一直以來都在自己的信仰和性向之間提出深刻問題，這次的展覽也不例外。但這次展覽不同以往，作品中不再著墨那麼多他個人的色彩，而是將他這些年來內心的省思，透過近年來逐漸被視為酷兒守護者的天使亞茲拉斐爾這個象徵表現出來。  
  
取經於賈曼1986年的電影《索多瑪》（而展場內也不斷播著這部電影的部分片段），展覽以多種媒材和形式頌讚這位天使的酷兒身份：牆面上貼滿早年酷兒龐克[3]刊物的原版紙本和同志基督徒出席倫敦同志大遊行的照片，搭配演員誦讀古老手抄本中聖人事蹟的念白。一開始可能有點令人目不暇給，尤其柯瓦斯基在他最新的展覽中向我們展現出他有將訊息扭轉、暗藏在表面形式之下的能力，但又加上龐克和他抵抗權威的魅力。  
  
關於這位天使愛著他的惡魔的故事和他的創作核心一直都有不少互相呼應之處，而這次則呈現出擁抱不同之處和終於自壓抑中解放的自由面貌。這系列畫作的高潮之處在於使用各式各樣真人甚至柯瓦斯基自己的肖像，羅列了人們接受自己真正認同那些痛苦和極為人性的面貌，尤其這些肖像被一幅特別動人的三面畫環繞起來。這幅畫的左右兩側以鏡射的方式描繪了天使落在惡魔身上渴望的目光；中間的部分，天使惡魔以勝利、驕傲的姿態纏繞在一起，目中無人而且激情的，完成這明顯帶有性暗示意味的姿勢。這種洋洋得意帶著愛意的神情，是自由的靈魂才會擁有。  
  
  
_展覽〈天使就在Out!House〉將會在巴克禮當代藝術中心展到8/12_  
  
＿＿  
  
克羅里一直都在想，想很多很多事。他從來都不急著完成什麼工作，所以他總是可以想到每一個小細節像是有人把模型的每一片零件都陳列在他眼前似的。然後呢，他就把這些細節都記錄下來，決定就按那句撲克牌的老話做：攤牌的時候到了[4]。  
  
他給自己做了40分鐘消極到不行的心理建設，走來走去讓室內植物們也很緊張，終於鼓起勇氣邀請阿茲拉菲爾出來走走。  
  
如果阿茲拉菲爾發現他一路上都反常的安靜，那他也很好心的忽略了，甚至想方設法用各種瑣碎的、微不足道的小事填滿這些空白。這天涼爽到甚至有點寒意，但他還是帶著上了麵包分享給克羅里，對簇擁過來的鴿子輕柔地喃喃低語，討論哪些胖了和新來的鴨子終於越來越勇敢什麼的。  
  
終於啊終於，克羅里打斷他。  
  
「想蹓躂到別的地方看看嗎？」  
「你想去哪裡？」  
「驚喜。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾給他一個好奇的表情，笑容的褶子裡滿是溫柔。  
  
「你這神神秘秘的老蛇，帶路吧！」  
  
克羅里當然是照做了。他領著阿茲拉菲爾走過整座城，經過廣場和紅磚路才終於到了藝術中心，外面掛著一個大氣、鮮豔、充滿現代感的標誌。那是一棟翻修過的老屋，座落在牙醫診所和某戶民宅之間，窗台上擺滿髒亂泥濘的盆栽。  
  
克羅里把向茲拉菲爾伸手去掏自己錢包的動作揮了揮手，逕自付了兩個人的門票錢。收銀員染了一頭泡泡糖粉的紅髮，臉上還裝飾了過量的金屬飾品，但他還是熱情的歡迎他們來參觀，還給了他們空間地圖。這麼一個小地方同時竟有著好幾個展覽，他們又四處晃晃直到發現克羅里想找的那一個。  
  
如果阿茲拉菲爾看看四周，就會馬上發現。  
然而實際上，他直盯著克羅里，用他充滿信任的雙眼。  
  
克羅里戰戰競競的帶著他走到佈置了大膽照片和大紀事年表的牆面，正好面對著他之前讀到的那幅畫。接著他站穩了腳步，猛地向前比劃了一番，希望他不必張嘴解釋什麼對方就可以理解。畢竟他不信任自己的舌頭在這種情況還能正常運轉。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾的視線隨著他手臂的線條往前，然後全身顫抖得像個驚恐的維多利亞婦女緊握著她的珍珠項鍊。  
  
「上帝啊！」他大聲呼告。  
  
「你怎麼看？」克羅里馬上接著說。現在他在這裡了，他只想把所有的事情都說個清楚明白，無論如何都好過阿茲拉菲爾現在費力的想把散得亂七八糟的自己整理起來。  
  
「這當然是相當嫻熟的創作、」阿茲拉菲爾漲紅了臉，盯著畫中天使珍珠白罩袍纖細的線條，亂中有序的精緻捲髮、驚鴻一瞥的大腿。「但我不知道這是……」  
  
「是你。」  
  
「噢、上帝。」阿茲拉菲爾又喊了一次，緩緩的，這次更加喘不過氣。「嗯，那個……我想應該是，受寵若驚？雖然那看起來更像是讓人想要…還有那個…」他眨了眨眼。「那…該怎麼說，在我旁邊那是……」  
  
「是我。」  
  
現在就沒有「上帝」在這裡了，沒有一句驚呼、沒有憤怒或尷尬。他沒有隨著驚呼臉紅，也沒有義憤填膺的樣子。他嘴唇緊緊閉成一條線，什麼都沒說。  
  
他看著畫作裡的惡魔，炭黑的袍子和怒張的黑色翅膀，拉斐爾前派風格的飄揚髮絲。接著轉頭看向克羅里像是眼中再也看不見其他了。  
  
「你想要我說什麼呢，克羅里？」他靜靜的問，語氣輕柔。「我沒辦法讀你的心。」  
  
克羅里開始焦慮的擺著手，用指甲播弄著他突然很有興趣的壁板污漬。那些說不出口的話曾經都在那裡，但現在他們又消失了。  
  
「我一直以來都在想，」像是被噎住似的用跟往常完全不同的語氣，他開始說。拋下自己所有的脆弱和絕望，用上所有的尊嚴撐下來。「想你，還有我。想我們。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾把他蒼白的手覆上他的手安慰他，接著也沒有移開。  
  
「啊。」他幾乎不假思索的就說：「這很危險，真的。想太多對你沒什麼好處的。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾的手在他手中很溫暖，一直都在不曾離開。克羅里想說的話又回到喉嚨裡，那些自我質疑終於自己溜走。他忘記了人類那些誇張不實的故事，還有他們之中竟完全沒有人曾經接近過他現在所感受到的真實。  
  
「你愛我，天使。」他悄悄地說。  
  
克羅里的目光對向阿茲拉菲爾，他看見遠比自己想像中更美好的。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾笑開了臉像是克羅里把字謎填空中最後一個線索給了他，那當中還有一部分是如釋重負，眼中的陰霾終於一掃而空。他微笑著，雙手更加自信的緊握在一起，臉上散發的光芒幾乎可以被描述是喜悅。  
  
「無庸置疑，親愛的。」  
  
他們站在那裡好一會兒，手牽著手，看著那幅畫。最後離開的時候買了一張明信片。

THE END

  
  
——————————————————————

  
[1]Time Out是一間媒體和娛樂公司，涵蓋了世界各地城市的活動，娛樂和文化。最出名的出版物是《Time Out》文化資訊周刊，創辦於1968年英國倫敦，截至2014年止在30個國家出版46個版本的讀物。  
  
[2]Tomasz Kowalczyk，作者杜撰的藝術家。  
  
[3]queercore，始於1980年代中期的同志龐克社會思潮，除了和龐克文化結合的各種創作：包含雜誌、音樂和電影的流通，自然也有不少爭取同權的社會行動。  
題外話，台灣國際酷兒影展曾經播映過Queercore: How To Punk a Revolution這部紀錄片並翻作《酷兒龐克幹文化》，所以沿用酷兒龐克一詞。（不然本來想翻成「酷蕊」，但太不口語了）  
  
[4]Cards on the table, 本來就是，嗯，攤牌的雙關。（好像沒什麼好註解的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為放颱風假就一鼓作氣更新完畢了🙏  
原作者在最後面的note有放一些關於這篇的衍生fanart，有興趣可以去看喔～


End file.
